The fishy robloxian
Hello. I am, once again, Likemea. This day, i was normally playing Roblox, my favourite game. But, of course, something strange happened. Otherwise, why would I be here? Anyways, I was on the home page where I saw an advertisement to the left of my screen. It said: '' F1SHYROBL0XIAN entered.'' I had never heard of this guy before! On the advertisement, the text was in red, and the background was blue. This was very unappealing to the eyes. Anyways, I clicked on the advertisement. It redirected me to a page with a group called 'F1SHY SLAVES'. Everyone on that group said on the wall, 'THIS ISN'T FISHY AT ALL'. I looked on the people in the group, and it said 13 people were in the section 'MINE NOW'. There was also the owner, which was F1SHYROBL0XIAN. I tried to join the group to see what was going on. However, a message popped up. It said this: 'I AM F1SHYROBL0XIAN. YOU ARE NOT FISHY. PLEASE LEAVE.' I tried again and again, but this guy F1SHYROBL0XIAN was quite a bit protective. Anyways, I decided to go back to my home page. For some reason, all the text on my home page was in morse code. What had happened? Maybe this F1SHYROBL0XIAN was playing games with me. I translated the text that usually said my name, and it said 'LoOk BeHiNd YUUU!'. So, something was not okay. F1SHYROBL0XIAN knew something about my life. He knew something about me. This was true, because when I looked behind me, there was a door that was never there before. Okay, now what? Should I enter? Well, that option is off the menu, as something on my computer happened. It was a message from F1SHYROBL0XIAN! Anyways, I walked back to the PC, and saw the message. He was linking a game. Well, since I have let myself into these things, I avoided the game and went to play some Welcome To Bloxburg. This was what I wished would happen, as I was teleported to a different game called ‘MEET FISH GOD OR #####’. So, there was hashtags at the end. I wondered what those meant! However, onto the game. So, in the game, I was in a huge red and blue box. It had the same colours as in the advertisment on the home page. I could also see F1SHYROBL0XIAN. He was a black robloxian with a red smile face. I came close to him, and it just jumpscared me with an image of a goldfish’s eyes bleeding in a dark blue background. I was extremely scared, but he said something in chat. ’Leave, and go to the door. You can do it.’ He said, and I decided to obey him. Who knows? That door might not even lead to somewhere. It could be a door on no hinges. However, I turned off my computer, and opened the door to see a brightly lit room. There was a row of candles down a long hallway and an old man at the end. There was a banner above him that said ‘Free your fears.’. Naturally, I walked up to him. ‘Hello, Harry. It is a pleasure to meet you.’ He murmured quietly. I asked him why I was here, and he says he was to erase my brain of my ROBLOX terrors. After sorting out some things, he finally gave a speech. A speech, that means a lot to the things that have happened. ’So, Meep12 was a lie. Kyle was never Meep12. You had another encounter with him in Meep12 Returns and you were scarred for life. In between your tragedies you wrote It Was An Accident, and then you found your way into an apartment. HenryTheHacker was controlled by my grandson who was new to ROBLOX. The people who worked at ROBLOX didn’t approve of him and tried to change his name to HenryTheHappy. TheAlienMorph was a story that I crafted with intelligence, as I switched out your screen with a video to scare you. And F1SHYROBL0XIAN... Was me.’ the end.